Good Company
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Severus isn't feeling well, but won't admit it to everyone. Thank God Minerva is there to plan his day and arrange for him to be in good company. AU, set in Harry's third year. sick!Severus


**Good Company**

Severus woke up by a sharp twinge of pain at the right side of his head. He wearily opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock, realizing in horror that it should have alarmed him that it was time to get up thirty minutes ago. '_Oh no_,' he groaned inwardly, '_I have to hurry_.' He scrambled out of his bed, noticing that everything around him was strangely blurry and his head felt as if it was surrounded by a ball of cotton wool. '_Oh, don't let me get sick right now; it's still three days of classes – or was it only two? – until the beginning of the Christmas holidays,_' he mused as he dragged himself into the bathroom.

He hurriedly took a shower, trying in vain to clear his head up with the hot water. '_At least I'm a bit more awake, even if I feel horrible_,' he realized, before he dressed himself in his usual attire but with an additional black turtleneck shirt under his robes as he noticed a shiver running through his body. Impatiently massaging his temples against the dull ache beginning to flare in his head he strode into the Potions classroom to prepare the cauldrons for his first class. Confirming by a look at the clock on the mantelpiece that breakfast had already begun, he decided to skip his usual check on his Slytherins, knowing that he had to make an appearance in the Great Hall, if he didn't want Minerva or Poppy to hunt him down for an interrogation. He quickly gulped down a headache potion, noticing in annoyance that it only helped so much, and left the quiet of his sanctuary, stepping out into the empty corridor.

'_The students don't seem to be in a better shape than me, considered how quiet it is for once_,' he thought in surprise as he took his seat at the Head table between Minerva and Poppy's empty chair. "Good morning," he muttered, taking in that the Deputy Headmistress seemed too absentminded to reply but at least was so kind to hand him his usual mug containing his favourite tea.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said gratefully as he put his hands around the mug, craving the warmth of the dark blue stoneware that had a bubbling cauldron on it, from which the words emerged, '_You don't want to know what's inside_.' He then proceeded to silently observe the House tables when suddenly a stab of pain shot subsequently through his right and left ear, causing the normal loud noise of the Great Hall to penetrate his ears replacing the former tranquillity. '_Maybe I need to take some Pepper Up potion_,' Severus pondered as he wearily put a hand over his ears in a vain attempt to keep the noise from his aching head.

"Severus, are you feeling all right? Don't forget to eat," Minerva admonished him lightly, placing a hand on his arm to gain his attention.

"I'm afraid I don't have time," Severus gave back and stood up in an endeavour to escape his colleague's sharp eyes. However, he was called back by the Headmaster.

"Severus, I don't know if the news penetrated your ears, but we will be having an urgent staff meeting right after lunch."

"Very well, Headmaster," Severus acknowledged, glad that his ears were free again even if they had begun to hurt immensely. '_Definitely Pepper Up_,' he decided and strode out of the Great Hall with billowing robes. He returned to his quarters, downed a Pepper Up potion, and let himself sink on the chair behind the desk in his office, where he leaned back in his seat, slowly massaged his temples, and waited for the potion to take effect. Unfortunately, until the beginning of the first class the pain in his head and ears didn't recede at all, and he still had the impression as if his head was made out of wood wool. Sighing inwardly, he stepped into the classroom and let the students in, before he proceeded to follow their brewing from the teacher's table since he felt too dizzy to walk around the classroom.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" he hissed at Granger as the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins took their seats.

"He is in the hospital wing, sir," the girl replied in her know-it-all manner, causing Severus to quirk an eyebrow. '_I surely would have heard if our resident golden boy was ill_,' he mused. Apparently sensing his questioning glance, Granger felt the urge to add, "Professor McGonagall took him to the hospital wing last night and told us he was very ill and wouldn't be able to attend any classes before the holidays. He seems to have collapsed in front of the common room on his way back from his detention with you."

"Very well, begin with your brewing," Severus gave back curtly and waved his wand at the board to make the recipe for a simple headache potion appear.

The rest of the morning classes passed in a blur, and Severus noticed terrified that his hearing abilities were going away and coming back every now and then without any apparent reason. '_Only the rest of today and tomorrow_,' he told himself on his way up to the Great Hall, knowing that he had to force down at least a few bites of lunch, if he didn't want his female colleagues to fret over him. Fortunately, the other three Heads of House were preoccupied with a heated discussion about Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, who had put up a fight in the greenhouse during their Herbology class just before lunch.

"I assigned them a detention," Pomona explained, "but I thought you might be willing to occupy them in your potions classroom tonight, Severus?"

Before Severus' foggy mind could even come up with a plausible excuse, Minerva spoke up. "I'm sorry, Pomona, but I need Severus to help me with something tonight. Could you perhaps send the boys to Mr. Filch?"

"Of course, Minerva," Pomona replied, smiling at the Potions Master's weak glare towards her colleague.

"Later," Minerva mouthed calmingly, noticing Severus' questioning look, and stood up. "Please don't forget our urgent staff meeting," she reminded the others as she left the hall, causing everyone from the Head table to follow her to the staffroom.

Severus wearily tagged along his colleagues to the staffroom, sighing in relief as he took his usual seat between Minerva and Filius, unaware of the concerned look Minerva shot him as he put his elbows on the table to rest his aching head on his palms.

"As you all know," Minerva began to speak as soon as they were assembled, "all the students will be forced to go home the day after tomorrow due to the strengthening of the wards Albus is planning together with the ministry in order to prevent Sirius Black from entering the castle again like he managed on Halloween. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter came down with a virus induced inflammation of the middle ear on both ears and won't be able to return to his relatives the day after tomorrow. Last night, I spent quite a while in the hospital wing with him and listened to his fever induced nightmares that made me come to the conclusion that Mr. Potter is not only neglected but also abused by his relatives. Poppy witnessed his nightmares as well, and she agrees with me that we can't send the boy back to the Dursleys, especially not in his momentary condition."

"The problem is, Minerva, that no students can remain in the castle while we're updating the wards," Albus replied pensively. "The only way for Harry to remain here would be if someone became his temporary guardian and took him in."

"Then I could become his guardian; that's not a problem, Albus," Minerva said, sighing. "If he stayed in my guest room, Poppy would well be able to look after him."

"That might be, Minerva, but Harry wouldn't be safe enough with you," the Headmaster objected, turning to the Potions Master. "Severus, would you be willing to take Harry in over the holidays?"

Before the thought and its applied consequences even fully penetrated Severus' foggy mind, Minerva replied, "Albus, please look at Severus. He is ill and in no condition to take care of a sick student. Severus will hardly be able to teach his classes during the next two days without collapsing in front of the students, and if he has caught what Harry has, Poppy will keep him in bed for a week as soon as she lays an eye on him anyway."

"I'm fine," Severus growled, "but I'd be extremely glad if Minerva became Potter's guardian, because our relationship is not the best. If that's all, I have to prepare the Potions classroom for my next class." With that he stood up and strode through the room.

"Severus," the Headmaster gently interrupted the Potions Master on his way to the door, holding up a hand. "That's all, my boy, but I want you to take a detour by the hospital wing and let Poppy do a quick check on you. Minerva is right; you don't look well."

"I understand," Severus replied tonelessly as he left the room with no intention to let anyone cast whatever spell on him in the near future.

'_What did she say Potter had? An ear infection_?' he tried to remember while he observed the seventh year students quietly brew their potions, recalling that Potter had spent the whole evening in detention with him. '_It's likely that I caught it from him, so I need to brew the potion for ear infections. I don't think I have anything in stock, because I probably gave the whole batch to Poppy_. _How could I be so stupid?_'

He waited until the end of the class, which fortunately was the last afternoon class, before he began to gather his ingredients, not bothering to transfer to his private lab since he felt so dizzy that he wanted nothing more than to lie down after gulping down the potion as fast as possible. '_You could just go to Poppy and ask her for a dose_,' a small voice at the back of his mind spoke up, which he deliberately chose to ignore.

Severus was still preparing his ingredients, craving the quiet of the classroom, when he all of a sudden felt a cold hand on his forehead, causing him to jump in fright.

"Minerva," he gasped at the sight of his colleague, "don't sneak up on me like that."

From the corner of his eyes he saw that Minerva's mouth moved, but he couldn't understand a word. Apparently noticing his dumb fold look, she took a piece from his cut moon fern leaves and transfigured it into a parchment, before she waved her wand at it, causing two fine lines to appear.

'_Severus, I tried to address you three times, but you obviously can't hear anything. I already told you at lunchtime that you had an appointment with me tonight. You're burning up and I'm going to take you to the hospital wing. You need to see Poppy_.'

"I'm fine," Severus growled, totally annoyed by his colleague's fretting. "I need to brew this potion."

'_If that's the potion for ear infections, you don't have to brew it. Poppy told me that she has half of a batch left_,' Minerva spelled onto the parchment, before she transfigured another piece of moon fern into a thermometer and stuck it in Severus' mouth, mouthing, "Under your tongue please."

Before his foggy brain became aware of what she was doing, he automatically complied, closing his mouth around the icy cold thing. Suddenly feeling too awful to care what was happening anymore and feeling safe enough in his former teacher's company to let himself go, Severus tiredly leaned his achy head against his colleague, noticing how cold the air in the classroom was. He couldn't hear the thermometer beep, but he vaguely registered that Minerva held the digital display right in front of his eyes, pointing out that it showed a very high number.

Minerva motioned him to stand up and gently allowed him to heavily lean onto her arm as she slowly led him to the hospital wing and made him lie down on an empty bed. '_Next to_ _Potter_,' Severus realized, groaning inwardly, but due to the complete lack of energy he obediently lay down, shutting his eyes in relief as his head came to lie down on the soft pillow.

A few minutes later, he felt a tingling sensation run up and down his body, knowing that Poppy was casting a diagnostic spell on him. He wearily opened his eyes as he noticed in relief that the Healer had just spelled a potion into his system. '_That feels much better_,' he thought gratefully, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Can you hear me now, Severus?" Poppy's gentle voice penetrated his ears as he felt the Mediwitch tuck him in with her professional grip.

"Yes," Severus gave back, blinking.

"You have an inflammation of the middle ear, and I have to keep you here for a few days. You're very ill," the Healer informed him.

He wanted to disagree and to explain that he already felt much better, but he was so tired, and the bed was so soft and warm, and he just couldn't help drifting off to sleep. The next few times he woke up he only registered his surroundings vaguely and merely realized that either Poppy or Minerva were always at his side, trying to make him feel comfortable, and helped him drink small sips of water since he was so thirsty.

When he woke up feeling a bit more alert, he glanced around curiously, finding himself in a small room with two comfortable beds, occupied by himself and Potter, while Minerva was sitting on a chair between the two beds reading. Faint rays of sunshine coming in through a magical window showing the view onto the lake were turning the small room in a comfortable and not too bright light.

"Minerva," he whispered, not wanting to wake up the boy, who seemed to be peacefully asleep, "where am I?"

"Oh Severus, thank God, you're awake," Minerva whispered back, gently smothering his bed covers. "You gave us quite a fright, because you were delirious all the time. You're in Poppy's guest room. She became Harry's guardian and took both of you into her quarters in order to look after both of you together. You're very ill and will probably have to stay here over the whole holidays. Well, there's only a week left though; you've already been here for a week," she added softly, gently bathing his hot face with a cool cloth.

"What about Potter?" Severus queried hesitantly, seeing that Harry's face looked flushed and his hair was strangely sticking to his forehead in a bout of sweat.

"He is as ill as you but slightly on the mend just like you, Severus," Minerva replied, sighing. "You see, Severus, you're in good company."

**The End**

_

* * *

_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
